Develop criteria, guidelines, and methodology for the performance and evaluation of state-of-the-art high energy photon external beam treatment planning. This will be accomplished by extensive treatment planning for actual patients and by using state-of-the-art beam delivery, computerized treatment planning, and imaging systems. The results of this work will be described in a final report which will define state-of-the-art treatment planning and provide criteria, guidelines, and methodology for its application and evaluation.